Micro-mechanical, micro-electrical, and micro-optical devices are most typically fabricated using mask and etching steps to define each patterned layer within the device. These steps are labor intensive, expensive and typically require specialized processing equipment specifically tailored for a single fabrication process.
One of the goals for nano-technology is the development of techniques and materials that enable the fabrication of micro-electronic devices on a variety of substrates using contact printing methods which allows for the direct replication of patterned device layers. Contact printing methods offer a reduction in the number of steps required to fabricate micro-devices as well as provide for the development of diversified processing methods for printing a wide range of patterned device layers on a wide range of substrate surfaces cheaply and with high throughput.
There are a number of challenges to developing methods of contact printing for the fabrication of micro-devices, including but not limited to developing inks that are suitable for patterning by contact print methods and developing systems suitable for producing multiple prints with high throughput. Accordingly, there is a continued need for new methods of and systems for fabricating patterned device layers using contact print methods.